


Chaos and Control

by Wildefire86



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Heavy Petting, Lovesickness, M/M, Making Out, Paparazzi, Secret Relationship, immortal Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildefire86/pseuds/Wildefire86
Summary: Shadow's been gone for 6 days, 5 hours, and 48 minutes (not that Sonic is counting) and it's very possible that he's suffering from a nasty case of lovesickness. Worried for her self-proclaimed boyfriend, Amy makes an attempt to cheer him up, setting off a series of events that will threaten Shadow and Sonic's newfound bubble of happiness.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027479
Comments: 58
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ Only, NSFW :-) 
> 
> Sonic and Shadow are in their mid-twenties, Amy is in her early twenties. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix & Supafroot for beta reading this! If you enjoy Harry Potter, I definitely encourage you to check out Dumbledore-The-Phoenix's oneshot, and if you wanna read more Sonadow, haven't already, you gotta check out Supafroot's stuff! Her stories are amazing!!
> 
> If you haven't already read How Long Will I love you and The Third Date, I would encourage you to, but it isn't absolutely necessary. :-)

# Chaos and Control

It’d been a week since Shadow had left for his most recent G.U.N. mission. 

Well, technically 6 days, 5 hours, and 48 minutes to be exact, but it didn’t really matter. For Sonic, it had felt like forever by the end of day three. This was the longest they’d been apart since his confession a little over two months ago, and he didn’t know how he was going to make it until the ebony agent made it home. Shadow had assured him before he left that it was a routine mission, with no extraordinary risk, but he wouldn’t be able to contact Sonic while he was gone. And to boot, he didn’t know exactly how long it would take. At least a week, he’d thought.

So here Sonic was. Slightly listless and certainly preoccupied. He knew Shadow could handle himself—the guy was immortal, for crying out loud—but that didn’t stop Sonic from worrying. And it turns out, at some point he’d gotten used to the way his life had adapted and shifted to mold around a joined existence with the black hedgehog. Over the past couple of months, they’d gone from occasionally friendly rivals to… soulmates. As often as they could, while still keeping their relationship a secret, they were together. They’d race, spar, tease and bait the other, same as they did before, but now those activities had vastly different endings than they used to. Much more… pleasurable ones. 

But it wasn’t just the physical aspects of their relationship that Sonic missed. It was so much more than that. It was shared meals while discussing their days. It was talking about the places they’d been and the ones they’d see together. It was the fact that even after such a short time, Sonic could no longer sleep without Shadow’s unnatural warmth pressed solidly at his side.

He had tried to hide it, but the past several sleepless nights showed in the dark circles under his eyes, and though that alone was enough to worry the young fox Sonic shared his home with, it wasn’t until Sonic had refused a meal that he got really worried. Partly because it hadn’t been just any meal. The hero had refused a chili dog. 

After that, Tails got serious. He spoke with their friends, all of whom were worried, but none more so than the bright pink hedgehog who spoke of the Hero of Mobius with hearts in her eyes. 

And that’s how he ended up dragged out of bed before the crack of dawn by the one and only Amy Rose to wander the stands at the newly opened Station Square Farmer’s Market. The area was bustling with chipper activity, human and Mobian alike, all milling about, hunting for the perfect end of summer tomatoes in fresh morning light.

“Sonic, did you hear anything I just said?”

“What? Sorry, Ames. What’d you say?”

Amy frowned at him, but held up two bouquets of rustically arranged flowers in her hands. “Which do you like best?”

He sighed and looked from one to the other before his eyes settled on the deep crimson alstroemeria sprinkled throughout the one in Amy’s right hand. He’d never known what they were called before. Shadow had taught him, and the red… it was the same color as Shadow’s eyes….

“That one,” he gestured toward the one that did nothing but remind him of his absent boyfriend.

He turned to watch the crowd as Amy placed the rejected bouquet back in its basket and reached for her money. Groups of human teenagers, giggling and knocking each other about, passed nearby, followed by multiple couples wheeling massive strollers decked out with every possible item baby might need for the next month. He always thought that was interesting, that the humans pushed their kids around in the elaborate carts, while most Mobians tended to carry their children, often strapped to their chests or backs. Maybe it was because human children were so large…. 

Bored, he continued to people watch while Amy waited in line for her turn to pay. It was surprising they hadn’t been noticed yet. Usually--nope. There was one right there. Just down the way, pretending to compare cucumbers, was a familiar tabloid journalist. One that Sonic had a particularly strong distaste for, mostly because he published the most obscene and ridiculous articles imaginable. The good thing was, most people put them up there with the same weight as articles like “Are the President’s In-Laws Actually Martians?” and paid little to no attention. 

It was still annoying, though. 

Sonic rolled his eyes and snagged an apple from the bag he was carrying for Amy and idly tossed it up in the air. As soon as Sonic saw the reporter turn away, he whipped the apple toward him, easily hitting the wide mark of the human’s center back. The man lurched forward, spinning around angrily, but naturally the fastest thing alive was already turned away as though nothing had happened. He couldn’t stop himself from looking back with a cocky wink though. 

He wasn’t perfect, after all. 

“You seem like you’re in a little bit of a better mood.”

The hero glanced over at the female who claimed incessantly to be his girlfriend and shrugged. “I told you, I’m fine.”

Bright green eyes stared him down, and he fidgeted uncomfortably under the continued gaze but said nothing else. 

Grumbling under her breath, Amy finally put the flowers in the large canvas bag Sonic was holding and then sighed as she smoothed her short pink quills back. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast.” She held out her hand for him. He looked down at it, even more uncomfortable than before, but as usual, she didn’t give him a chance to decline. She snagged his hand and laced her fingers with his, and the touch just felt… wrong. 

A moment later when they stopped in front of a human-owned food truck selling slices of quiche and frittata, he tried to pull away, but she held his hand even tighter, ordering for both of them. Sonic felt his quills start to rise out of increasing irritation. “Amy--” he started, when all of a sudden they were swarmed by a group of Mobian children. 

They ranged in age, but even the oldest couldn’t have been much more than five, and they jumped up and down excitedly in front of the two until, after a moment, he realized they were all babbling the same thing. 

“Kiss her!”

“Kiss her!”

“Kiss her!”

Sonic stared back at the kids, dumbfounded. Of all the things for a bunch of kids to come up and shout at him, this was definitely not one he had ever expected.

He turned to apologize to Amy, but a push from one of the kids had him bumping into her, and she immediately took it as him making a move. “Oh, Sonic!” she cried as she flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly.

He froze in shock for a millisecond before trying to gently push the ridiculously strong female off of him, but she just clung to him tighter and moved her lips against his. “Mmy--Stawwpp!” he mumbled loudly against her mouth before finally managing to break away. 

He narrowed his eyes at her just in time to see that dick of a journalist start speed walking away out of the corner of his eye. “That Son of a--” Sonic froze, his heart coming to a complete and total stop and he swallowed hard. 

There, not more than a handful of feet away, was his dream come true. Except in his dream, the ebony hedgehog usually looked a lot less… fearsome. He watched the crimson-striped agent cross his arms over his chest and shoot him a glare that Sonic could feel pierce every single one of his vital organs. 

Shadow saw Amy kiss him. And that freaking journalist was running away with the evidence. 

“Fuck!” Sonic growled under his breath. 

“Sonic!” Amy looked at him in horror and then down to the children still swarming around. He cringed. 

“Amy, we need to talk, but just--just give me a minute okay?”

“Sure, Sweetie,” she winked at him, and he groaned internally before making his way to his secret partner. 

Sonic’s ears folded back submissively as he approached the dark agent, hands out in apology. “A journalist set us up,” he started after he made sure no one was close. “Sent a bunch of kids over to try and get us to kiss, they pushed me, I bumped into her, and then she--”

The dark G.U.N. agent looked back toward his pink enemy who currently had her back turned before reaching out for Sonic’s arm and whispering, “Chaos control.”

The next breath they took was not terribly far away, but absent of pedestrian traffic, tucked back in the cool shadows of a nearby alley. The ebony male took less than a second to make sure it was clear before slamming Sonic back against the hard brick wall and pressing his body against his. He kissed him roughly, lips angry, demanding, and possessive, and Sonic could do nothing but try to keep up for once in his life. 

He groaned into Shadow’s mouth and bucked his hips needily against a very missed growing hardness. Shadow growled and nipped down Sonic’s neck before sucking hard at the flesh and eliciting a fevered whimper from the hero. The blue hedgehog pulled at crimson-striped quills, and Shadow bit his shoulder hard in response, fangs threatening to break skin, sending a hot flood of lust straight to his groin. “Sh-Shadow--ahh…. I--”

The hybrid kissed him into silence, erasing any trace or memory of Amy Rose, forcing out any other thought from Sonic’s mind. After a few minutes, he backed away, shaking and clenching his fists, tan muzzle a deep pink, breaths coming in ragged pants. 

Sonic forgot for a second they were in an open alley, where anyone could stumble by, at any moment, and tried to pull the agent back to him, but the dark hedgehog was immoveable. He closed crimson eyes and licked his lips. “If I touch you for one more second, I will fuck you against that wall, onlookers be damned.”

Sonic’s knees nearly gave out, and his barely concealed erection throbbed at the thought. He leaned down on his knees, trying to calm his racing heart. “Fuck, Shadow….”

“Fuck _me_??”

“Yes, please!”

Crimson eyes opened only to glare at the flustered but grinning blue hedgehog. Sonic paused and looked down, emerald eyes softening as he attempted to compose himself. “I missed you.”

“Did you?”

Sonic looked up in shock. “Of course I did! Why would you think….” He watched as Shadow’s eyes flickered back toward the sound of laughter and commerce billowing toward them from the market. He reached out for Shadow’s hands and pulled him back before wrapping peach arms around broad, ebony shoulders. 

“I love you,” he whispered into the silky black fur of Shadow’s shoulder, kissing it softly. He pulled back and cupped a tan muzzle, catching crimson eyes in his gaze. “I swear to you, I didn’t kiss her back. You know the crackpot who’s always publishing crazy things about me?”

“Tyler Redding, is it?”

“That’s the guy. Absolutely hates me. Well, Amy dragged me here today because everyone was freaking out, because you know what? It turns out I can’t sleep without my own personal furnace anymore, and maybe I haven’t been handling you being gone super well….”

Shadow closed his eyes and chuckled, pressing his forehead against Sonic’s. “I haven’t slept since that last night with you before the mission.”

Sonic huffed and shook his head. “Guess we have it bad, huh?”

“You could say that. But, you were talking about this journalist?”

Sonic kept his forehead where it was and breathed in Shadow’s delicious scent of cinnamon and cloves and relaxed. He felt like he was home. “I noticed this guy trailing us, so, you know, maybe I threw an apple at him and pissed him off….”

“Sounds about right.”

“Next thing I know, Amy’s dragging me to a food truck, holding my hand, which I already didn’t like, and this group of little kids runs over. They start shouting for me to kiss her and push into me, which makes me bump into her. Naturally, Amy thought I was making a move--”

Shadow growled.

“And she kissed me. She’s really strong too, it took me a minute to pry her off…. Anyway, then I saw you, and that guy, Tyler, taking off with his freaking camera.”

Shadow’s quills bristled, but he kissed Sonic sweetly before tapping the communicator strapped to his wrist. “Omega?”

A different, yet familiar voice responded. “Omega’s charging, hon, what’s up? Figured you’d be off with Blue--”

“He’s here. Look, I need a home and work address for Redding, Tyler, R-E-D-D-I-N-G. He’s a journalist for Station Square Daily. Can you pull that information for me?”

Rouge could be heard chuckling through the tiny speaker. “Look at you, using government resources for a personal vendetta….”

“Can you get the intel or not?”

“Who exactly do you think you’re talking to? Of course I can get it. I’ll send it over, but you owe me.”

Sonic pushed his head toward the receiver, despite Shadow’s glare. “Thanks, Rouge!”

“Anything for you, sugar. Now could you please take care of Mr. Grumpy? He’s been hella difficult this whole--”

Shadow ended the call, shaking his head in exasperation. Sonic brushed his arm with a gloved hand, trailing down until their fingers entwined. “I need to get back to Amy. She’ll think Eggman carted me off or something. She and I need to have a talk we should have had a long time ago….”

“I would offer to be there, but….”

“I know. If it’s okay with you, I think I’ll tell her the full truth.”

Shadow kissed a blue forehead tenderly. “Whatever you want.”

“Meet at your place after?”

“Rouge and Omega are there.”

“So?”

“You’re loud, and I plan to have my way with you, a few times over,” Shadow replied bluntly.

Sonic felt his heart rate pick back up at the promise. He smirked at the black hedgehog and shrugged a shoulder sassily. “So, keep me quiet.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow, but then jerked his head down as his G.U.N. issued communicator beeped. “That’ll be those addresses,” he said, pausing as he stared at the cobalt hero, meeting emerald eyes. Without another thought, he pulled the blue body to him and kissed him slowly and tenderly, and oh so thoroughly. 

And for Sonic… how could anything possibly ever compare to the feeling of Shadow’s lips on his? “You should know, you’re a way better kisser….”

Shadow rolled his eyes and swatted at the hero’s ass. “Go talk to your friend. I’ll take care of this menace and meet you back at my apartment.”

“Even if I’m loud?”

“Especially if you’re loud….”

Sonic grinned. “And you promise you’re not going to murder this guy? I mean, he deserves a lot, but probably not murder.”

Shadow seemed to consider his words for a moment and then shrugged. “Fine, I promise I won’t kill him.”

“Your generosity and compassion never cease to amaze me,” the cobalt hero said dryly. “But thank you for taking care of him.”

The ebony agent actually winked at him. “You can make it up to me later.”

Sonic laughed and shook his head as he watched Shadow disappear in a flash of gold. Despite the dread of talking to Amy, he felt far more whole and alive than he had in… well, 6 days, 6 hours, and 32 minutes.

Whistling, he dashed back to the market to find Amy sitting alone at a wooden picnic table, two cold and untouched bacon-topped quiches in front of her. She scowled at him as he slid to a stop beside the table, and despite the fact that they were cold, his stomach growled loudly at the sight of the food. 

Sighing, Amy pushed a plate toward him, and he sat down gratefully across from her. “Thanks, Ames.”

“Where were you, Sonic? I’ve been texting you. You were gone for like twenty minutes! I was starting to get worried!”

He snagged a bite of eggy deliciousness and stared down sheepishly. He didn’t want to hurt her. That was the whole reason it’d come to this boiling point, but... he also needed to be sure she knew there was no chance, no hope, of a future where they were a couple. He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. “I was talking to Shadow… he was upset--”

“He didn’t look upset. He looked angry.”

Sonic bobbed his head in agreement, a faint flush rising to his cheeks at the memory of how Shadow had expressed that anger. “Yeah, he definitely was, but--ugh, I’m not doing this right.” He paused and took another huge bite of food.

Amy stared at him in confusion. “At least you got your appetite back, I guess.”

“Hmrph,” Sonic mumbled through a mouthful before swallowing. “Amy, you know how important you are to me, how much I care about you, but it’s as friends. I… don’t have romantic feelings for you.”

Amy made a face and pulled the half eaten quiche away from the cobalt hero. “Hey!”

“You literally just kissed me. Friends don’t just go around kissing friends!”

“No, Ames, that was just an accident. I’m so sorry, the kids pushed into me as I was turning to apologize to you, and then I think you thought I was--”

“Oh…” the pink hedgehog said as her shoulders slumped, and a blush spread across her peach muzzle.

“And you’re really strong, and it took a minute to pull away, and I’m just really sorry....”

“Maybe we could try again? Maybe there’s something there, and you’ve never opened yourself to it.”

Sonic shook his head slowly, meeting her green eyes. “Amy, I’m with Shadow.”

“What? I don’t see him, he must have left--”

“No, I mean... I’m _in love_ with Shadow. We’re together, a couple, but please don’t tell anyone. We’re trying to keep it quiet. No one really knows.” Sonic paused, trying to gauge her reaction, but his friend’s face was blank with shock.

“Shadow?” she finally mumbled in disbelief.

“Yeah, it’s been going on for a couple of months now, but I’ve felt this way for a really long time.”

Her brow furrowed. “So… you don’t like girls?”

The blue hedgehog sighed and shifted uncomfortably. He’d never actually talked about his sexuality, not that the question hadn’t come up before. Finally he shrugged. “Yeah, I guess? But guys, too? I don’t know, I’ve never really felt attraction like I do with Shadow. It’s like my sexuality is just Shadow…. And that sounds crazy--”

“No,” Amy said softly, “I get it. I just--I wish you could have felt that way about me.”

He reached out for her hand and took it gently. “The important thing is that there's someone out there that does, or will, and now when you meet them, you’ll be open to it. You deserve real love, Amy. I’m sorry I’m not the one you’re looking for.”

She bit her lip and looked over at the two plates. She pushed both toward Sonic and gave him a small smile. “So you were just lovesick, huh?”

“Heh, yeah, s’pose I didn’t handle Shads being gone particularly well….”

Amy rolled her eyes as she watched him inhale the food. That was an understatement, but as she watched, she could see, despite the circles under his eyes, that he was back to normal. Except… better, somehow. Now that she knew, she wondered how she hadn’t noticed it long ago. Shadow and Sonic had always just seemed naturally connected somehow… bonded by their extraordinary abilities, sure, but it was something deeper than that. She’d watched them fight together before, and wondered then how they could be so synchronized, so absolutely in tune with each other. But now… she suspected they’d loved each other even then.

“I’m going to be alright,” she said, assuring him as much as herself. “And I’m happy for you, Sonic. I kind of both hate Shadow and also want to be him right now--”

Sonic laughed as she continued. “But someday, I’ll feel happy for him, too.”

“I do love you, Ames.”

“I know,” she replied, gently patting his hand and standing. He stood, too. “Do you need some help getting this home?”

She hefted the bags over her shoulders and winked at him. “I’m strong, remember? And, I think I need some time to myself right now.”

“Ok, but… don’t be a stranger?”

“I’ll always have your back, Sonic the Hedgehog. See ya around.” With that, she turned and walked away, tucking her chin to her chest, so others wouldn’t see the tears that began to flow readily down her cheeks. Who knew today would be her first and last kiss with the guy she’d been in love with since she was just a kid. She’d loved him for so long, she didn’t know how to do anything else, but in her mind, she held onto the words she’d so casually tossed back at Sonic and repeated them the whole way home. 

“I am strong.”

“I am strong.”

“I am strong.”

“Remember.”  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, across the bustling city, down a narrow side street lined with cars parked nose to bumper, up on the third floor of a decrepit brick building, in a tiny studio apartment, Shadow idly leaned against a far wall, partially hidden by the veil of his namesake.

Crimson eyes shifted from side to side, while black ears flicked this way and that, awaiting any indication that the owner of the home had returned. His nose wrinkled as he breathed in more of the stale, sour air that permeated the space. And to think, he’d called Sonic a slob…

Newspapers, tabloids, and magazines littered every flat surface he could see, intermingled here and there with the occasional black and white printout of an original photo and hand-scribbled post-it note. 

The agent shifted his stance, leaning slightly toward the nearest pile. White gloved fingers tugged on the edge of a photo, revealing a shot of his partner in action, fighting what appeared to be a small army of badniks. That would have been months old, at least. The doctor had been disturbingly quiet as of late.

He sorted through a few more of the nearby papers that had been hastily piled. His eyes narrowed as he picked up another image and stared down at his own likeness. It was recent. From the day before he left on his mission.

In the picture, he stood outside a local flower shop, exchanging payment for a bundle of blue alstroemeria. Feeling his body start to tense, he immediately started digging through the rest of the pile, and sure enough, there were more. Pictures dating from the past few weeks. Sonic showing up outside of Shadow’s apartment, Shadow awkwardly standing outside of Sonic’s house, and one particularly blurry shot of what appeared to be two bodies intertwined. 

Shadow felt a growl start to build deep in his throat. He hurriedly collected the photos, searching for more when the sound of footsteps had him jerking his attention toward the door. With speed to match Sonic’s, he folded the photos and stuffed them deep within his upturned quills before retreating to the darkness near the door. 

He pulled his firearm from its hiding spot and clicked off the safety. He would much prefer to teach the tabloid journalist a lesson with his fists, but despite his strength and agility, the sound of a cocking gun was much more likely to make this interaction as quick as possible. He had plans after this he was rather looking forward to, after all. 

Keys jangled outside the musty apartment just before the door opened, and a tall, thin man stumbled frantically inside, carrying a nondescript beige bag. Shadow watched the human slam the door shut behind him and lock it securely and smirked dangerously. The human, Tyler, pushed dark rimmed glasses up his nose and unzipped the bag, bringing out a large camera. He scratched light blonde hair and then squinted at the camera’s tiny digital display screen, pushing a button until he saw what he wanted. Satisfied, he powered the equipment off and popped a small memory card out.

Shadow cocked the gun. 

The human froze.

“Turn around. Slowly,” Shadow commanded, remaining mostly hidden. 

Tyler raised his hands in surrender and did as the agent said, his body already starting to tremble with adrenaline. His eyes searched the small space of his apartment. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The ebony agent stepped out of the shadows, gun held up as he narrowed crimson eyes at the human. “Give me the memory card.”

“You!”

“Me. Give me the card. Now.”

“I know you’re dating Sonic! You’ll want to see what’s on here, trust me.”

“I know what’s on there. Hand it over, as well as any photos you have of me and Sonic, and I’ll spare your life.”

Gaining a bit of confidence, the human shrugged. “What makes you think I haven’t already sent them to my editor? What makes you think they aren’t already in print now, being distributed to every little store, gas station, or mom and pop place from here to Adabat?”

Shadow sneered, leveling the gun. “Because you don’t have proof.”

“I’m a tabloid reporter. I don’t need proof.”

“You do for this story,” Shadow guessed, watching the human carefully. “Assuming you don’t want to be a tabloid reporter, assuming you want to hold some sort of accreditation or reputable reputation in your field. Maybe you would try and use such a story to break into one the legitimate local newspapers.”

Sure enough, dark brown eyes flickered to the ground, a tick, a giveaway, and Shadow knew he was right. 

Tyler licked his lips and held up his hands. “Look. Ok. So, maybe you’re right. Maybe I haven’t put it out there yet, because you’re too damn fast for me to follow. But that doesn’t change the fact that I caught him on camera kissing that pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. I’ll be able to get a job anywhere, charge thousands of dollars for these photos, once the newspapers realize I have proof not only of Sonic’s secret gay romance with his rival, but a love triangle with the much adored Ms. Rose. People will eat that shit up.”

“Give me the photos. Give me the memory cards, any digital documentation you have. This is your last warning.”

“Or you’ll what? Tell your boyfriend on me?”

Shadow stood upright and put the safety back on the gun before sliding it back into his quills. 

“Glad you see it my waaaa--” the human shrieked as Shadow barreled into him and suddenly they weren’t in his stale old apartment. They were hurtling toward the ground from a few thousand feet below commercial airline travel. 

"I'm immortal," Shadow yelled nonplussed over the sound of the wind whistling past them, his grip firm on the human's arm as they fell. The reporter could do nothing more than scream and the ebony agent cringed as the sound rang through his sensitive ears. He waited until the last second, just as the startled faces on innocent bystanders began to look upwards toward the never ceasing screams.

And then he did it again.

Finally, convinced the man had learned his lesson, Shadow chaos controlled them back to the human’s home.

Tyler immediately collapsed, shivering and shaking, babbling incoherently as he scooted as far away from Shadow as possible. The black hedgehog knelt and met terrified brown eyes. “Give me what I asked for, and you live. Don’t, or cross me, and I’ll drop you from so high they won’t even be able to identify you with dental records. Or maybe I’ll drop you in the middle of the ocean, let the sharks have you. Or the desert. There are endless possibilities, really. Do you understand?”

The human nodded vehemently, eyes staring blankly in front of him as he stumbled to his feet and fumbled for the memory card. He handed it over as well as several printed copies of photos and thumb drives. 

Once he had everything, Shadow turned to the journalist. “Remember,” he whispered menacingly, “I’m not Sonic. He’d spare you no matter what you did. I have no such qualms. I mean my threats.”

Without another word, he chaos controlled from the reporter’s dank lair and directly to his bedroom. He could hear Sonic in the living room space with Rouge and Omega and felt himself relax ever so slightly. 

He reached into his quills and pulled out the memory cards and photographic evidence of his affair with the cobalt hero and stuffed it into his sock drawer. He’d bought them some time. There was no need to concern the blue hedgehog with how close they’d come to being outed…. Not yet, anyway. If this was what Sonic wanted, he would do everything he could to keep it quiet. Even if it meant no more flowers….

The door to his room suddenly opened, a blue blur darting inside and quickly shutting it securely. “I thought I heard you!” Sonic exclaimed happily. “Rouge went out to grab some brunch, and Omega went with her, so we have,” blue shoulders shrugged as he guestimated in his head, "maybe thirty minutes?”

Shadow smirked. He could do a lot with thirty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2-4 of this fic are in dedication of all the readers who have been so kind and supportive toward me. You guys seriously keep me writing and I really, really, hope you like where this goes. <3
> 
> Huge thank you to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix and Supafroot for beta reading this chapter! If you haven't already you gotta check out their works. Some grade A reading right there!! :-D 
> 
> 18+ Only, NSFW. Enjoy <3!

#### Chapter 2

It wasn’t right.

It wasn’t fair.

He’d had everything he’d needed. _Everything_. He’d had a way out, a way up, a way for revenge. He was going to leave this sad, pathetic job and the miserable apartment it afforded him and be someone. He was going to be a name people would talk about with jealousy, admiration, and respect. And most importantly, he would avenge the person who’d meant more to him than anything.

But it was gone. All of it. Stolen by that damn black hedgehog.

Tyler Redding paced one of the few bare strips of floor in his cluttered flat and clenched his jaw, his eyes focusing straight ahead and at nothing. There had to be a way to fix this. He was already sick of people going on and on about that miserable blue hedgehog, the so called Hero of Mobius, especially after what he’d done, and now this… this… creature, an abhorrent engineered creation, had the audacity to break into his home, steal his property, and then threaten him??

It wasn’t right.

He stopped his agitated movements and stilled. But he knew something no one else did. Something everyone would want to know. All he needed was proof. He’d been in the business long enough to know those he’d sell his evidence to wouldn’t ask how he got it. That was never important. All that mattered was that it existed.

If he was able to get concrete evidence, irrefutable proof that Sonic was in a secret relationship with the creature that had at one point threatened Mobius and all its inhabitants… well.... He could get just about anything he wanted for that. 

And that included protection. Once he was well known, once he was respected, people would spurn the Hero of Mobius, and they would raise Tyler up. The one who told them the truth, their enlightener. Shadow wouldn’t dare touch him then. None of them would. 

He just needed a plan.

  


* * *

  


Shadow stared at the first paragraph of the paperback book in his hands, trying for the third time to actually read the words, but it was no use. He sighed, dropping the book in his lap and reaching across his bed for his phone. He unlocked it with practiced ease and opened his texts.

No new messages. 

This was ridiculous, he thought to himself as he dropped the phone back on the bed. He was Shadow the Hedgehog. He didn’t wait around, distracted and… maybe a little lonely, just hoping that his boyfriend would text him. Besides, Sonic was hosting a party for the Freedom Fighters, one of the few they’d actually ever been able to throw because of Eggman’s antics, and he deserved to have fun without worrying about Shadow being comfortable. Both of them knew that parties weren’t something Shadow enjoyed. 

And sure, there would be drinking, lots of people, probably dancing….

His mind flashed to an image of his boyfriend dancing with the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, but no. The hammer wielding female knew of their relationship now, and besides, he trusted Sonic. Absolutely and completely. Even if he did wish everyone knew the hero was his and his alone….

But... what if Eggman attacked? What if Robotnik took this opportunity, knowing that the world’s greatest defense might be inebriated? What if--

Shadow shook his head and picked up the book again, managing to get through the first page before the pulsing bass coming through his floorboards became too much of a distraction, and he reached for his phone again. 

He bit his lower lip and growled at himself before typing out a short message.

**Me 10:14PM:** I hope you’re having a good time. I miss you.

There. That wasn’t too needy, was it?

Shadow stared down at the blue light, waiting for a response until he realized what he was doing. Angry with himself, he tossed the phone across the bed and stood to stretch. His neck cracked and popped as he padded into the kitchen he shared with his work partner and poured a glass of water. An ear swiveled back to his room, but there was no little chirp of a new message. No sound at all but the faint music billowing up from Club Rouge. 

Maybe if he grabbed a drink with the bat he would be distracted enough not to be _that_ boyfriend. 

Maybe.

Once back in his room, he grabbed his phone again, but still nothing. It’d been several minutes. Probably Sonic couldn’t hear his phone. He didn’t have Shadow’s senses, after all, and as the party’s host, it would be rude for him to be checking his phone constantly. 

But what if Eggman really did make a move…? What if yet another alien race had fallen from the sky to take over the world?

Shoulders tense, Shadow pulled on his hover skates and gloves. It couldn’t hurt to just swing by and check, right? Sonic didn’t even need to know he was there. He just wanted to make sure he was okay, that’s all. 

Convinced he wasn’t being completely insane, Shadow quickly left his apartment and sped away into the night, never noticing the narrowed brown eyes that watched him from a beat-up gold sedan. 

  


* * *

  


Tyler watched the black hedgehog dart away in a blur of gold and looked back to the hot pink neon lights that spelled out “Club Rouge” against a brick facade. Now was his chance. He knew the club’s proprietor was tending the bar, as was typical on Saturday nights, and the darkened upstairs apartment she shared with Agent Shadow would be empty now.

He pocketed the tiny little camera he’d been toying with and opened his car door, glancing around to make sure the hybrid creature hadn’t suddenly returned. Loud, obnoxious dance music leaked from the club and bled into the street and surrounding alley, occasionally blasting a little louder every time someone exited or entered. 

He wrapped his light rain jacket around himself and pulled up the hood as he jogged across the mostly deserted asphalt. The light from street lamps reflected in shallow puddles of rainwater from the evening’s earlier downpour, and the wind blew just enough to promise more was on its way. 

Once across the street, Tyler slowed to a walk, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and moved down the alley that ran alongside the brick building housing his destination. His eyes sought out the metal stairs that led to the apartment’s main entrance. With one last look around, he carefully ascended, pulling out his pickpocket kit. 

He’d done this before. Too many times to count, really. Station Square was an expensive city, and his career was unpredictable. A stable income was not something he could claim to have, so to make up for gaps in jobs, he used the skills he’d gained through his career to seek out unsuspecting, easy access targets. He never took much, barely enough to be noticed, and always moved through random sections of the city. When he had collected a handful of items worth a fair value, he would take a day trip to a surrounding pawn shop. He never frequented the same one twice, and he always used a fake ID. 

He was careful. He was good. 

Within half a minute, he had opened the solid wood door and stepped into the quiet, dark apartment. As expected, there was no security system. Those like Shadow and Rouge, given their abilities and occupations, would never expect someone to break into their home.

They were arrogant. Careless. Just like the blue Mobian.

Tyler shut the door behind him and moved cautiously through the space into an open concept kitchen and living room. The brick facade had been kept throughout the space, only covered by the occasional large, dark depiction of modern art. The kind he never did understand, with patches of dots and seemingly random brushstrokes. The kitchen appliances were stainless steel and top of the line. The furniture was dark in color, modern in style, and appeared luxuriously comfortable. He walked past the charcoal-colored couch, hand gliding along the top as he moved down into the single hallway. 

If this went the way it should, he would have an apartment like this someday. Maybe he’d take this one. He doubted the black hedgehog would stay in town after all was revealed, and surely the bat couldn’t afford all this on her own. 

Smiling to himself smugly, he glanced through the only open door, which appeared to be a guest bathroom. He opened the door on his right and poked his head inside. He was immediately assaulted by the heavy scent of perfume, and even in the dark, his eyes could make out a dazzling array of pink furniture. He shut the door. That was absolutely not the right room.

Turning, he opened the door on his left and walked inside. The room was dark, the curtains shut with no internal light. He dug his hand through his pocket and snagged the camera as well as a tiny flashlight. 

This was definitely the right room. The space was large with the same tall ceilings and brick walls as the rest of the apartment. The furniture was minimal, a large bed, neatly made with a nightstand on either side, one looking nearly brand new, a dresser, and a tall bookshelf pressed against the far wall. 

He made for the shelf, eyes squinting in the dark as he looked over some of the titles. Glancing over his shoulder, he surveyed the room, satisfied that this location would capture the bed as well as the majority of the rest of the space. 

He set the camera up on top of some books, on the second to last shelf, hidden ever so slightly by a ceramic pot of spidergrass. Opening his phone, he navigated to the recently downloaded app and opened the livestream. He adjusted the camera angle ever so slightly and stepped back. 

Satisfied, he nodded. This would give him everything he needed, proof to take to the bank, and all the blackmail material his vengeful heart could ask for.

He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him, moving silently out of the apartment. He locked back up, and after a quick check, moved down the stairs. Within seconds, he was moving back across the street to his car, mixing with the other few pedestrians out and about. Just another Club Rouge patron headed home for the night.

They would never know the trap was set. Not until it was far too late.

  


* * *

  


Shadow heard the party long before he neared it. Music blared from the hero’s two story home, some sort of peppy, upbeat tune that would probably pop in his head again at the most inopportune time, despite the fact that he’d never heard it before in his life. It certainly sounded like something Sonic would like, though the cobalt hedgehog listened to a huge variation of music, and Shadow wasn’t one to judge. While his music tastes were more selective, they were also typically on differing extremes. He could enjoy the light whimsical sounds of strings and brass, and then switch to the aggressive vocals and darkness of rock. There was no single genre that expressed the extent of his tastes.

He lingered a distance away, watching the shadowy figures of people moving by the windows, but didn’t leave. Clearly Eggman wasn’t attacking, everything was fine, and he’d been silly to worry, but… now that he knew his partner was so close… he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave. Sonic was like a magnet, the strength of his pull increasing the closer the agent got until finally… Shadow was utterly helpless.

Like now.

He sighed and prepared to turn and leave when he heard a voice that instantly had his ears perking forward. 

“Here, Sal, you’ll feel better with some fresh air,” Sonic said, guiding a very drunk chipmunk out of the house and into his yard. He darted away for a millisecond and returned with one of Tails’ workbenches, motioning for the princess to sit. 

Shadow hesitated, knowing he should leave. He definitely shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but…. He stepped further back into the darkness of the treeline bordering Sonic’s property and swiveled his keen ears to catch the conversation. 

“Thanks, Sonic. It’s just really hitting me all of a sudden….”

Sonic sat down next to the princess and patted her back. “Yeah, Knuckles doesn’t mess around with that punch he makes….”

Sally hummed sleepily and leaned into Sonic, who tried to steady her while also scooting away slightly. “Whoa, hey. How about some water--”

“Sonic…” she sighed heavily, “do you ever think about us?”

“What do ya mean?”

Shadow watched the princess place a brown hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, watched her move that hand up. His quills bristled, a growl building deep in his throat, but then Sonic stopped her. “Sally, listen,” he said, awkwardly removing her hand from his leg, “you’re drunk, you’re not thinking straight. Kahn is--”

“He isn’t here. He’s never here.”

“Sal… talk to him. Tell him that. Work it out,” Sonic said softly, standing and moving away from the blue-eyed princess. “You and me? We never would have lasted, but you and Kahn? I’ve seen you together, Sal. I know you love him.”

“I know,” Sally sniffled, pulling her hands into her lap and looking at Sonic out of the corner of her eye. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t have regrets….”

With his enhanced vision, Shadow could see his boyfriend shift uncomfortably, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the pair, just as surprised as Sonic.

“Shadow?”

“It seems the princess may have over-indulged,” Shadow said, ignoring Sonic’s questioning glance and focusing on the swaying chipmunk. “Would you like me to take you home?”

Sally looked up sorrowfully at Sonic, who shifted his gaze away. “I think that might be best. Thank you, Shadow.”

The crimson-striped hedgehog reached out, gently grasping the chipmunk’s arm before they disappeared in a flash of gold. 

A moment later he was back, minus one drunken princess.

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you wanted to come?”

Shadow looked away sheepishly and shrugged. “I was restless and went for a run.”

“Annnnddd let me guess. You just happened to be in the area?” Sonic asked dryly.

“Something like that.”

Sonic shook his head and looked over his shoulder back toward the house as the song changed to something with more of a beat. 

“She still has feelings for you.”

“Hm?” Sonic mumbled, turning back around to face the agent. “Who, Sal? Saw that, did you?”

Shadow nodded.

“Well, if you were being the thorough, skilled creeper I know you to be, you probably heard everything, too.”

“I heard… some--”

“And by some, you mean everything.”

“Yes,” Shadow reluctantly admitted.

“I dunno if she really does or not. What I do know, is that she was absolutely wasted, and it doesn’t matter if she does. Care to guess why?” 

“Because… we’re together?”

“Because we’re together, dummy. Now, are you going to tell me the real reason why you’re lurking around a party I _know_ you don’t want to be at?”

Shadow stared down at the ground, a flush spreading across his face. “I missed you. I texted you, but when you didn’t respond I… got worried.”

Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out his phone, thumb quickly unlocking the screen and pulling up Shadow’s message. He smiled softly. “You know... I think you’ve broken me.”

“What?”

“I used to love parties like this. All the people, the noise, the activity, just the general… well… chaos of it, really. But….” Emerald eyes swept across his yard, making sure they were alone before his hand reached out, fingertips just barely brushing Shadow’s before he looked back up into crimson eyes. “It’s hard to enjoy it when I’m missing you, too.”

The hybrid stared down at their touching fingertips. Even through his gloves, he could feel little jolts of electricity that moved through his body and settled as a heated weight low in his belly. He wanted to kiss the blue male in front of him so badly…. 

Without a second thought, he gripped Sonic’s hand firmly, and a moment later they were in the hero’s dark bedroom, the muffled music and chatter from the party concealing Sonic’s gasp as Shadow pushed him back against the door roughly.

He pressed against him, lining their bodies up perfectly, lost in the heat, the soothing and exhilarating familiarity of Sonic’s body. His eyes closed, lips a bare inch from peach, savoring the moment of heightened anticipation that coursed through him before he closed that last sliver of distance. Shadow sighed heavily into Sonic’s mouth, almost in relief. How could he possibly _crave_ someone this much? The need… sometimes it was almost unbearable. 

Like now.

He wasted no time. His mouth was hot against Sonic’s, tongue teasing the hero’s lower lip, hands sliding along soft blue fur. The cobalt hero moaned, immediately opening his mouth, his own tongue flicking out against Shadow’s, and the agent deepened the kiss in response. 

Under his hands, beneath blue fur, Shadow could feel lean, corded muscle shifting against his touch, Sonic’s runner’s body molding itself against him, just as desperate and needy as he. Shadow groaned as Sonic’s hands gripped his hips and pulled forward, wanting the agent to push against him, to relieve the pressure that was quickly intensifying between his legs. 

Never one to deny his lover, Shadow moved a hand between them, down to cup and slide against the hero’s hardening mound. Sonic broke away, groaning loudly, his head falling back against the door, his mouth open and panting. “Fuck…. Shadow… I--”

Shadow increased pressure, moving his hand up and down, coaxing Sonic from his sheath as he peppered his neck and shoulder with urgent, possessive nips and kisses. “I--”

“Sonic! Hey! Are you in there??”

The doorknob just to Shadow’s right jiggled, and instantly his mind thought back to the incident with the young fox Sonic called brother…. With a boost of energy to his skates, Shadow scooped up his partner and dashed for the adjoining bathroom. He slammed the door shut just in time as a particularly dense and persistent echidna burst into the room. 

Shadow didn’t bother turning the light on, and even in the dark he could see Sonic’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I’m just--”

Sonic gulped and jumped as Shadow pressed his lips down the front of his neck, down his chest, hands gliding along his sides to grip his hips as he sank down to his knees. 

“What?” Knuckles called drunkenly through the bathroom door. “Can’t hear you!”

“I’m, umm…” Sonic gasped, “just, in the bathroom. Drank a little too muchhh… _ahhhh!!_ ”

Shadow grinned and released the flesh of Sonic’s thigh from his bite. He licked the tender area and sucked, leaving a dark mark under blue fur. Sonic’s hips bucked forward of their own accord, knowing what was on Shadow’s mind and desperately seeking it. Sonic hurriedly pulled off his gloves and discarded them next to Shadow’s on the bathroom floor. He wound bare fingers into red and black quills, pulling the hybrid’s head exactly where he wanted it to go.

“Say what? You? You drank too much? But… like... you don’t get drunk.”

Sonic nearly cried out as Shadow licked his barely concealed dick through its sheath. The dark hedgehog’s hot mouth sucked along the hard mound, as Sonic leaned heavily against the door and struggled to keep his legs underneath him. “First t-time for everything-- _oh fuck!!_ ” Sonic cried as Shadow released him and immediately sucked him down all the way to his throat.

“Yikessss!” Knuckles exclaimed, his words beginning to slur considerably. “Souuunnds rough in there. You suuree, you’re okay?” 

“Y-yeah, I’ll be totally fine,” Sonic managed to grunt through clenched teeth. Shadow eyed his lover darkly and pinned his ears back. He didn’t like that Sonic could still have a conversation. He didn’t want the hedgehog to be capable of speech. He wanted him to be mindless and boneless, the living embodiment of pleasure. 

“Imma get you some water, m’kay? ‘Cause I’m a good friend, you know Sonic? And I love you, you know that?”

Shadow pulled off Sonic’s cock and whispered, just loud enough for the hero to hear. “Do it. Fuck my mouth. I know you want to.”

Sonic immediately bit his lip to contain his moan, barely managing to think of a suitable response for the intoxicated Guardian. “Love y-you too, buddy. W-water sounds great, thanks.”

Without waiting to listen for the echidna’s retreating footsteps, Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow’s head and pulled his mouth back onto his cock. Shadow groaned at the blue hedgehog’s unusual force and obliged, taking the hero’s peach cock as deep as it could go. Sonic’s hands gripped his quills almost painfully, and Shadow loved it. It wasn’t even the tinge of pain, though he certainly didn’t mind that. It was… the possessiveness, the control that Sonic was exerting over him. It was getting the kind hearted, optimistic hero to show his dark side, something Shadow found sexy as hell. 

Shadow allowed his throat to constrict around Sonic’s hard length, and the hero growled, pulling back and then thrusting forward hard, setting a brutal pace. Tears sprung to Shadow’s eyes, but he forced down his gag reflex as the Hero of Mobius fucked his mouth and throat. He savored Sonic’s moans above him and the feeling of claws digging into his scalp. Shadow’s hands wrapped around Sonic’s ass, a single bare finger lightly tracing the blue male’s puckered hole. 

Above him Sonic growled again, and Shadow answered with his own, the vibrations from his vocal cords teasing the dick lodged deep within his throat, and he felt Sonic’s legs start to shake.

The ebony hedgehog brought his hand to his mouth, capturing the thick mix of Sonic’s precum and his own saliva dripping down his chin, rolling it onto his fingers before moving them back to the hero’s entrance. The blue hedgehog’s pace was becoming more erratic, and Shadow knew he was close. With one slickened finger, he teased the sensitive ring of flesh just under a blue tail, savoring how the hedgehog’s cries above him changed from fierce to needy at the touch.

As Sonic thrust even harder and faster into his throat, Shadow pushed that single finger inside Sonic’s tight heat, and with skill born of frequent practice, sought out the bundle of nerves he knew would send the hero spiraling. Sonic’s whimper let him know when he found the right spot, and Shadow’s finger curved slightly against it, putting just enough pressure to--

“ _SHADOW!!!!_ ” Sonic screamed as he thrust into Shadow’s throat one last time and released. Shadow could only desperately try to swallow the hot rush of cum, his throat closing and rippling around the blue hedgehog, extending and amplifying his orgasm and until he was bent over Shadow’s head, gasping for air and occasionally babbling some sort of incoherent mess of words. 

With a gentle push, Shadow removed the cock from his tender throat. It was definitely sore, but it had been well worth it, and besides, he’d be fully healed within the hour. He kissed his way up Sonic’s body, placing gentle kisses up his torso until he reached peach lips. Shadow kissed his love deeply, dipping his tongue into Sonic’s mouth so the blue hedgehog could taste his own cum, but then, far too quickly, the obnoxious echidna made his return. 

“Sonic!! Got water?? Ha! Get it? Like milk, but… you know, water!”

Even through his post orgasm haze, Sonic cringed at the poor excuse for a joke. Shadow shook his head and leaned toward a pert blue ear. “Come to me,” he whispered, voice raspy and low, ”when the party’s over. Stay with me tonight.”

Shadow cupped Sonic’s muzzle tenderly, and with one last chaste kiss pressed to still panting peach lips, he disappeared, returning back to his apartment alone, but feeling much better than he had when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Sonadow fic with some actual plot! Eeek! Let me know what you think if you have a sec, and as always thank you so, so much for reading! I'll post the next chapter in a week. 
> 
> Have a great week! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, all characters are in their twenties and this is 18+, nsfw. :-)
> 
> This chapter is like... 90% hedgehog sexy times so if that's not your thing, that's okay! You can skip this chapter and still read the last one when it's posted so long as you've read chapters 1 and 2 and know that Sonic and Shadow have sex in Shadow's apartment lol. 
> 
> As always, Dumbledore-The-Phoenix is a goddess amongst betas and has my eternal thanks! Special shout out to Supafroot for her help and suggestions with the sexy times below. If you haven't read her stuff, DO IT NOW! lol Ok, jk, maybe finish this first, but then yeah, check it out asap because... some top notch Sonadow right there <3\. One more thank you to FabulousMurder for his help on the wording for what, I feel, is a crucial line of sexy talk that had me agonizing for days. You all are my heroes! ;-) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

#### Chapter 3

Sonic hurriedly pulled the key Shadow had gifted him weeks ago from his quills and unlocked the agent’s apartment door as quickly and quietly as possible. It was late. Very late. So late, in fact, it should probably be called early, and he was eager to get inside from the cold, heavy raindrops that were beginning to fall. 

He stepped into the dark space and closed the door behind him. How nice it would be to have Shadow’s eyes and actually be able to see in this near pitch black. Even as familiar as he was with Shadow’s apartment now, navigating it in the dark was almost certainly something that would result in multiple bruises for him, possibly some broken furniture, and, at the very least, two disgruntled inhabitants. 

He pulled his phone from his quills and powered on the flashlight app, using it to light his way to Shadow’s bedroom. The door was closed, the room beyond it silent. He quietly entered, twisting his phone's light away as soon as he realized Shadow was fast asleep.

The hybrid was laying on his side, facing the far wall, a single arm stretched out under his cheek with the other pressed against his chest. His breaths were deep and even, crimson eyes closed, black and red quills spread out across the pillow he was barely using. Dark gray sheets were tangled about his legs as though falling asleep had been preceded by some sort of struggle that, naturally, he had won. 

Sonic watched Shadow for several minutes, wondering what he dreamt of. He knew there were sometimes nightmares, but right now…. It was a rarity to see Shadow so peaceful. The ebony hedgehog required so little sleep these roles were often reversed, and Sonic would wake to warm crimson eyes that had been watching him in his sleep. 

Sonic felt his heart swell with love, the warm glow of it spreading out from his chest, radiating through his core, and moving all the way down to the tips of his fingers and toes. He turned the flashlight app off and set his phone on Shadow’s dresser before carefully navigating the handful of feet to his side of the bed. He yawned sleepily and slipped off his shoes, gloves, and socks before pulling back what little of the sheet was available and pressing himself against Shadow’s warm back. He wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed a black shoulder with a soft sigh, his body relaxing and molding to Shadow’s. 

He closed his eyes, wholly content to get some shut eye snuggled up to his favorite furnace, but then Shadow turned in his arms to face him. Sonic couldn’t see a thing, but he felt the agent’s hand brush his cheek tenderly, and he leaned into the gentle pressure. Shadow’s thumb moved down to trace Sonic’s bottom lip lightly, little tingles spreading out from the reverent touch, and Sonic parted his mouth slightly in response.

Shadow licked his own dry lips before pressing them against Sonic’s, the sweetness of which reminded the hero of their very first kiss the night he’d confessed his love. It was gentle, almost... tentative. It was a question and an answer, a statement, and an invitation. It was a declaration and a promise. And just like before, behind his closed lids, Sonic saw the same fireworks, the same dazzling array of color, but unlike before, this time, it didn’t end. 

Instead, Sonic brought his own hands up, cupping Shadow’s face and pressing his lips more firmly against the other’s, parting them after a moment, his tongue flicking out to meet Shadow’s as they simultaneously deepened their kiss. Without warning, Shadow rolled his body over Sonic’s, his heavy weight familiar and so very welcome. Sonic moaned softly as Shadow’s hips brushed against his hardening mound, and his blue legs reflexively entangled with black, longing to feel every available inch of Shadow against him….

Sonic’s body felt flushed, almost overheated, and not just because of the heavy, Shadow-shaped blanket on top of him, but because of how his body reacted to the agent. Every single touch, every single caress, rippled throughout his whole body in electrifying waves that flowed and pooled, hot and heavy between his legs. And it grew, that weighted, hot feeling. It grew until he _ached_. It grew until his need for Shadow, that empty hollow feeling deep inside, was almost painful. It grew until the brave Hero of Mobius, who had stood unflinching against armies and invasions, was nothing more than a whimpering mess of need.

But Shadow was there, kissing him, touching him, exploring every inch of blue and peach fur, every caress a physical promise that Sonic would not be left wanting. He felt revered. He felt cherished. The glow of his love mixed headily with his want for Shadow, and the empty ache between his legs intensified. “Shadow…” Sonic exhaled softly, spreading his legs and rolling his hips against the hybrid’s erection. Shadow groaned, low and deep in response, as much from the way Sonic said his name as from his dick brushing against the hero’s, and he knew neither of them could wait any longer. The dark hedgehog lifted himself up, just enough to reach for the bottle he kept in his nightstand drawer.

Sonic’s ear swiveled toward the distinct snap of a bottle cap being opened and reached his hands up to find Shadow’s in the dark. “I prepped before I came over,” he whispered, his voice raspy. “I’m ready, I just want you. Please.”

“But, I--”

“You won’t hurt me.” Sonic smiled as he felt for the bottle and took it from Shadow, pouring what at least felt like a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Guessing in the dark, he reached for his lover’s hard length. Above him, Shadow hissed as the cool liquid touched his heated skin, followed by an immediate groan as Sonic tightened his grip, twisting and rotating his hand as it moved up and down, his thumb coming up and over Shadow’s tip with each stroke.

Shadow leaned back over him, crimson eyes taking in the beautiful view of Sonic’s panting, flushed face. He watched the blue hedgehog arch his hips up unconsciously as he stroked the agent’s cock, his hips and body moving in time with his hand. The agent dipped his head, capturing peach lips, kissing Sonic deeply, and as he slipped his tongue into the hero’s mouth, he moved his hand down to his own throbbing erection. Sonic’s hands slipped away, coming up and around the hybrid’s shoulders as Shadow lined himself up.

And then Sonic gasped, breaking their kiss, his eyes squeezing shut. He pressed his forehead against an ebony shoulder as Shadow slowly pushed inside. The agent groaned, holding himself steady. “ _Fuck_ , Sonic….” He bit his lip, his own eyes squeezing shut. “You’re too tight. I’m going to hurt you….”

“S-Shadow… _please_ ….” Sonic begged, squirming and arching his hips, desperate to bring Shadow deeper, until finally the hybrid bent to his will. “You’re... going to be... the death of me, Faker….” Shadow panted as he pushed a little more into his lover’s tight ring, Sonic’s hum of pleasure echoing in his ears. Sonic was so _tight_ , more so than he’d ever been, but he was slick, and the agent knew he hadn’t been lying when he’d said he had prepped himself, but _fuck_. He was being gripped so hard, he was already close…. He took a slow, deep breath, drawing back from the edge just enough that he knew he had more time. This was a marathon after all, not a sprint. 

Shadow took his time, determined not to hurt his partner, savoring every cry and gasp that broke free from Sonic’s throat as he stretched and filled him. And then Shadow was as deep as he could go, fully encased in Sonic’s tight heat. He held steady for a moment, his arms beginning to shake, not from fatigue, not even from the overwhelming sensations of pleasure spreading throughout his entire body. No... it was the intensity of the moment. It was being laid bare, naked and vulnerable, open and exposed to another person. The only person. The only one he’d ever wanted.

The only one he would ever want.

He lowered himself to Sonic’s body, arms sliding against the sheets to cup blue shoulders as he pulled out and pushed back in, setting a slow, steady pace. He kissed Sonic’s lips as he moved, then his muzzle, down until his nose was buried in the crook of the blue hedgehog’s neck. He sighed and breathed deeply of mint and earth and pressed hot, opened mouthed kisses against tense muscle as his lover opened to him. 

When Shadow first entered him, Sonic had been worried. He’d quickly gotten himself ready for this before he left his house, but… it was possible that he hadn’t been as thorough as Shadow would have been... and the hybrid was so _big_. He tensed, on the edge of pain, but it also felt so good…. The ache was being eased, and the relief and pleasure far outweighed the discomfort he felt as his ass struggled to accommodate Shadow. And then the agent was so gentle, so careful, so… tender… the pain was gone, and there was only ecstasy. 

Outside, the wind picked up, blowing heavy raindrops against the windows in a series of erratic blasts as the first flash of lightning illuminated the room for the barest of moments, but neither hedgehog noticed. Neither cared. They were in a world all their own. One that was safe and warm, and very, very pleasurable. 

Sonic’s hands ran up Shadow’s back, holding him close, twisting and pulling at his spines as the hero’s hips rose to meet every thrust. Shadow kissed Sonic deeply, tongue diving into his mouth hungrily, seeking and caressing the other’s as the hero moaned into the kiss. Breathless, Shadow broke away. “I want to see you touch yourself while I fuck you,” he whispered lowly. He pushed back up on his hands, shoulder muscles bunching as they flexed to support the majority of his weight, and stared down into half-lidded emerald eyes. 

Sonic’s mouth was parted, breaths already coming fast and shallow as his hand moved down to grip his own cock. He began to pump quickly, his erection so hard it hurt, but Shadow stopped him as thunder rumbled low and distant. 

“Tch. Impatient, hedgehog…. Slow down...” the hybrid softly commanded from above as he thrust into Sonic hard and deep. “With me.” Sonic groaned loudly as Shadow’s new angle hit his prostate, his free hand digging into the sheets, his body a coiled spring. He was so close, it was right there, and he _needed_ it, but he slowed his hand, following Shadow’s slow, torturous pace until he thought he would die.

“That’s it,” Shadow panted as he felt Sonic begin to tense around him. “Now hold it.”

“Shadow... I-I can’t--”

“Hold it,” Shadow ordered.

“SHADOW!!” 

“Hold it!” Crimson eyes set on Sonic’s face as he watched the Hero of Mobius fight his own body as hard as he’d ever fought any of Eggman’s bots. And then he thrust into Sonic as deeply as he could, hitting that bundle of nerves hard. “Now!” He cried as his own body folded in on itself. “Cum for me. _Now_!”

The blue hedgehog’s body twisted and lifted off the bed as though he were possessed, a scream ripping from his throat as he was overtaken by a tidal wave of pleasure, and hot jets of pearly white cum splattered across his belly and chest. Shadow’s own release tore through him, his cries echoing throughout the room and mixing with Sonic’s as his cock pulsed and filled his lover to the brim. 

Shadow sucked in greedy pulls of air, his arms giving out as he collapsed onto Sonic’s peach chest despite the mess. The blue hedgehog grunted at the sudden weight, especially as it impeded his own gasps, but then, very suddenly, he began to laugh. 

Shadow groaned as the hero’s muscles clenched around him from a combination of aftershocks and laughter. He eased out of Sonic’s heat, and then with all the energy remaining to him, raised his head to look at his partner in confusion. “What’s wrong with you?”

Sonic just continued laughing. “I have no idea. What the fuck. Why am I laughing?”  
Shadow shook his head and let it fall back onto Sonic’s warm body. “Did I break you?”

“I--” Sonic started before breaking back down into hysterics. “I can’t stop,” he gasped through his slightly fading laughter. “Did you actually fuck my brains out?”

Shadow chuckled. “That would imply there were actually some there to begin with.”

“You’re such an ass,” Sonic grumbled, lightheartedly swatting at Shadow’s shoulder. The dark hedgehog nuzzled the side of his neck, kissing him softly in response. “I love you.”

“Don’t try and butter me up, now I know how you really feel.”

More kisses were pressed against a blue neck. “And how is that?” Shadow hummed against Sonic’s sweat-damped skin. He tongue flicked out in a long lick before drawing the salt-tinged flesh into his mouth and sucking. He felt the blue male’s spent dick twitch against his lower belly and rolled his hips in response.

“S-Shadow, you’re--ooohhh,” Sonic moaned as he felt Shadow’s sharp canines drag across his neck. “Y-you’re gonna give me a hickey!”

“So wear a scarf,” Shadow growled before biting down on the already bruised area. 

Sonic whined low and deep, his arms coming back around Shadow, mouth coming down against the silky black fur of the hybrid’s shoulder, but then something caught his eye in the dark.

It was small. The tiniest little glow of light, just hidden behind one of Shadow’s plants. Which wouldn’t have been a big deal, if the genetically engineered hedgehog on top of him didn’t require complete and total darkness for sleep. It was a point of some contention between them. While Shadow’s eyes were so sensitive he could still easily see, Sonic could not, and his fumbles in the darkness of Shadow’s room had resulted in more than a few severely stubbed toes. Shadow even bought those tiny little stickers to cover up such lights.

Shadow felt him tense and rose up. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you get a new phone charger or something for your plant?”

“No…. What plant?”

Sonic felt an alarm in his head start to sound. “Over there, on your bookshelf. The one that looks like weird grass.”

“You mean the spidergrass--” Shadow started as he looked over his shoulder. He was out of the bed and at the shelf a millisecond later, hand reaching behind the tall fronds and pulling out the tiny little square. His heart jumped in his throat, and rage billowed through him. He crushed the miniscule piece of tech in his fist and turned back to Sonic, who had sat up in confusion. 

“It’s a camera. Someone was watching us.”

“WHAT!?” Sonic leapt up and immediately tripped in the dark, but strong ebony hands steadied him before reaching for the bedroom light. 

Both hedgehogs narrowed their eyes in the harsh and sudden brightness, but that didn’t stop Sonic from grabbing Shadow’s fist and opening it up to find a smashed white square inside. 

“I’ve seen this before,” Shadow explained, his tone dark with anger. “It uploads data directly to a cloud service. Whoever planted this… they already have what they wanted.”

Sonic ran a hand over his face, eyes wide. “ _Oh Chaos_ …. Any ideas who might want a sex tape of us?”

Shadow closed his fist over the device. “Just one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this was short, but I really wanted to try and break out the sex in case there were some who wanted to skip it. If you have a spare second I would love to hear your thoughts!! :-) I really wanted this scene to be tender, but also still hot... Idk if I got there, but hopefully it wasn't too bad regardless! :-) Side note! You guys probably know this, but just in case, laughing after an orgasm, especially a strong one, is totally a thing that happens sometimes. lol And Sonic had a real good one sooo ;-)
> 
> White Blood by Oh wonder was on loop during the writing of this scene if you want to check it out. Good song, quiet, and slow. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 or Tumblr @nottheweirdest for fanfiction updates. I have a ton in the works right now... I wrote almost 13,000 words in the last 7 days so... yeah lol
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend! :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix for beta reading this whole kit and kaboodle! Special thanks to Supafroot for suggestions as well! 
> 
> Without further ado...

#### Chapter 4

A loud clap of thunder jolted Tyler awake. He picked his head up off his arms where he’d fallen asleep before his dimmed laptop screen and looked around in confusion for a moment. It seemed the storm that the sky had been promising all night had finally arrived. He shifted, glancing toward one of his two windows as another flash of lightning illuminated the room. What time was it?

He brushed the laptop’s mouse pad and quickly typed in his password, eyes squinting at the now bright light. 5:22AM. He rubbed a hand over his sand-filled eyes and pulled up the livestream of Shadow’s bedroom, but… there was nothing. That was strange. The last thing he remembered was watching the screen intermittently as the black hedgehog had slept. Alone. 

Frustrated, he tried to troubleshoot the device, but it didn’t respond. He ran a hand through his short blond hair and growled in frustration. He’d paid good money for that! Surely it couldn’t have already busted! Peering forward, he clicked on the data that had been transmitted to his server so far and opened the video, hitting the rewind button at triple speed until…. 

There! There they were! The screen in front of him was suddenly filled with rutting hedgehogs, their moans and gasps clearly caught by the camera's mic. Tyler sneered at the recording as they finished their deed. He had them. He had the proof he needed. This was it! It was early, but he had a feeling his list of contacts wouldn’t mind being woken up for this. 

He reached for his phone just as the movement on the screen changed. From the corner of his eye, he saw the black hedgehog reach for the camera, surprise and then rage flashing across his face, and then the feed abruptly ended.

Shit. 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Tyler’s heartbeat echoed in his ears. They knew. Oh fuck they knew. They could be on their way to him right now. He snapped his laptop shut, shoving it in his bag and grabbing the final purchase he’d made the day before. He raced for his car keys and was out the door without even bothering to lock it behind him. His feet flew down the steps, jumping down the last three, moving faster than he ever had in his life. Which made sense considering that’s what he was running for….

The building’s door slammed behind him as he darted into the street. He sped down the dark alley, through the downpour, toward his parked car, looking over his shoulder frantically as lightning zigzagged through the sky.

* * *

In a burst of gold, Sonic and Shadow appeared in the journalist’s apartment. Sonic darted to the bathroom in a blue blur, kicking the door open and looking inside. “He’s not here, Shadow!”

The agent’s trained eyes darted through the room, finally landing on the main door. He zipped to it. “It’s not even shut--he left in a hurry. He must know we’re after him.”

The sound of a door slamming outside had both hedgehogs jerking their heads toward the alley. Sonic was at the window in less than a millisecond. “It’s him! I’d recognize that crappy haircut anywhere!”

Shadow peered down through the rain and there, just down the alley, a man ran from the building, bag in hand and a parked car’s lights flashing at him as he approached. “Come on!” he said, grabbing Sonic’s hand and bringing them just behind the reporter with a single thought. 

Shadow lunged forward, but a very familiar sound stopped him dead in his tracks. He was frozen in place, face horrified as he gaze traveled from the gun in Tyler’s hand to the love of his life. In his mind he did the calculations, weighing his options, and the human saw it. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Tyler hissed at him, water droplets running down his glasses and eyes as he held the shaking gun on Sonic. The blue hedgehog’s hands were up, ears folded back, his emerald eyes moving from the gun, up to the brown eyes of the reporter who had been plaguing him for years. “You don’t want to do this…” he said calmly, though his heart was racing. 

“Don’t I??” the human snarled, jerking his head toward Shadow. “Do you know what he did to me??”

Sonic didn’t falter. He kept his eyes straight ahead, ready to charge as the slightest opportunity. “No, I don’t, but no one has to get hurt here.”

Shadow swallowed harshly as the journalist tightened his finger on the trigger and yelled over the thunder and rain. “No way! It’s too late for that!”

“Please,” Sonic pleaded, “don’t do this. Please. Just give us a chance to tell people. You can break the story first if you want, an exclusive interview, whatever you want, just please… please don’t put that video out there.”

Shadow was frozen. He’d been trained for this. He knew what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to diffuse the situation, but for the life of him… he couldn’t… he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even think. This wasn’t just anyone’s life in the balance. This was Sonic. All he could see was his soulmate lying in a pool of his own blood, and he couldn’t….

He couldn’t lose Sonic. He couldn’t. 

“You didn’t give my family a chance, you know that? You! The supposed Hero of Mobius! You go around, acting like you’re the world’s savior, and everyone treats you like you’re a fucking god. No one talks about the people you leave for dead! No one talks about the lives you destroy!”

Sonic’s gloved hands slowly fell, his shoulders sagging. Emerald eyes glanced down at the water-covered asphalt. 

“You’re right.” 

Lightning flashed, and thunder cracked so loudly Shadow thought for a moment the reporter had fired his gun, and he felt himself nearly die. He had to get in front of Sonic. He had to get that gun away from him!

“Please,” the agent finally said as those brown eyes flickered his way. “I apologize for treating you--”

“This isn’t about you!” the man yelled over the storm. “You’re a fucking asshole, but you’re not the one who killed my wife!”

“What?” Sonic asked, his horrified voice barely audible.

“You!” the man half shouted, half cried. “You killed her! If you’d just taken your fight out of the city, if you'd lured Robotnik away, it wouldn’t have happened! But you didn’t! You tore through her office building, only worried about fighting one person and not all the people in there who were just trying to do their jobs!” He stepped forward and shook the gun. “She was crushed to death because of you! You didn’t save her!!”

Sonic was motionless, eyes closing as his head tipped forward. “I’m sorry.”

Tyler laughed, the sound harsh and bitter. “You’re sorry? Oh, well then. That helps so much. I’m sure my wife is rising from her grave now because you’re sorry, and we can all just go back to normal!” He ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “If I had my way, I’d kill him,” he said, tilting his head to his right, where Shadow stood helpless. “Then you’d know what it’s like to never be okay again,” his voice broke. “Then you’d know what it’s like to have this gaping hole inside you that can’t be filled no matter how hard you try. You would be like me. A shell. Nothing more than one of those robots you hate so much, just going through the motions. But he told me himself, he’s immortal. It’d be a wasted bullet.”

The man threw his bag down on the ground. “I didn’t plan on killing you. I just wanted to ruin your life like you ruined mine, but you didn’t give me enough time, and now any and all options have me dead, so I might as well take you with me.”

“NO!!” Shadow cried, using every once of power he had within to barrel into Sonic, sending them both crashing to the ground. He curled himself around the blue hedgehog, body tensing, ready to take every bullet in the gun’s magazine if it meant Sonic would live. 

“You boys just gonna lay there and let the lady do all the hard work? Again?”

Crimson eyes opened to emerald, and Shadow lifted his head, turning to find Rouge standing over the crumpled journalist. Shadow rose, pulling Sonic up with him. “Rouge? How did you…”

“Storytime later, handsome. I’ve got the bag and called for an ambulance, but we need to get out of here, or there’s no hope in hell of you guys keeping this thing under wraps.”

“Did you… kill him?” Sonic asked hesitantly.

“What? No! Just drop kicked his head a little bit. He’ll be fine. Now get moving!” The white bat jumped into the air, immediately disappearing in a swirl of rain and wind. Shaking, Shadow held his hand out for Sonic’s, but the hero just stared down at the fallen human. “Sonic…,” Shadow said softly, “we have to go.”

“He’s right…. I remember that fight--”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re not a killer. You’re not responsible for his wife’s death.”

Sonic looked up, fists clenched at his side. “You don’t understand! He’s right! I was reckless…. I _could_ have led Eggman out of the city!”

“There’s no guarantee he would have followed! You did what you had to do to save the lives of hundreds, if not thousands!”

“You don’t know that! I could have tried!” Sonic yelled, ears pinned back, fists clenched tight. He pointed at the reporter who lay face down, a steady stream of blood trickling from a gash hidden beneath crimson-stained hair. “And now look at him! Two lives ruined! What if they’d wanted children? What if I took away the world’s greatest future scientist, or whoever else will play hero after me because I made a bad call?”

In the distance, sirens sounded, their mournful wails echoing off the tall brick buildings to either side of them. “Sonic, we have to go--”

“No! I’m not leaving until I know he’s okay!”

“He tried to kill you!” Shadow snarled, reaching for Sonic’s arm to chaos control them away, but the hero moved too quickly. “Don’t make me fight you, Shadow!”

The ebony hedgehog stood straight, taken aback. “You think I would fight you? Over this?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

The sirens grew louder. Shadow pulled a hand over his face, wiping rain from his eyes. Definitely all rain, and not at all a tear or two of residual fear. “No… not over this.” He walked slowly toward Sonic, a single hand out. “I swear I’m not going to use chaos control. I just….” He was close now, standing just before the blue hedgehog, his crimson eyes searching emerald, and he saw Sonic’s features soften. Shadow cupped Sonic’s cheeks, thumbs lightly brushing the wet fur. “I could have lost you….” His voice broke, and he bit his lip, struggling to keep his emotions under control. 

“Shadow….”

“If you’re staying, I’m staying, too.”

Sonic blinked at him through the rain, his own hands reaching for a tan muzzle, and as the elements surrounded them with chaos, their lips met in a short, tender kiss. “Ok,” Sonic whispered softly as they broke apart. “Whatever happens, we stay together.”

Shadow nodded and moved to kneel beside the human. Reaching down ,he checked his pulse and looked back up at Sonic. “He’s still okay. Just unconscious.” 

Just then, red and blue lights headed off the alley’s entrance, paramedics streaming out of an ambulance and running toward them. 

“What happened?” shouted a human woman as she slid to her knees beside the unresponsive reporter and opened her medical bag. 

“Shadow and I were finishing up an early morning run when we heard someone cry for help. We didn’t see what happened, but we found him like this. A friend called for help.”

“We’ve got head trauma, no other visible injuries.”

“I’ve got a gun over here!” a policeman called as he approached. “Looks like you interrupted a possible mugging.” He took a look at the absolutely soaked pair of hedgehogs and raised a brow in confusion. “Awful weather to be out for a run.”

Shadow shrugged. “The doctor doesn’t wait for pristine conditions to attack. It’s good to train in adverse weather.”

The cop nodded his head in understanding. “We’ll take it from here, though we may reach out with questions. This man could well owe you his life.”

“He’ll be okay?” Sonic asked.

The other member of the paramedic team nodded. “Should be fine, but we’ll know more once we get him to the hospital.”

“We should go,” Shadow said, gently touching Sonic’s arm, and he nodded in response, giving the human one last look before speeding away, Shadow at his heels.

* * *

When they finally made it back to Shadow’s apartment, they were both soaked, and Sonic was chilled to the bone despite the warm night air. He was also exhausted. Though the rain still came down in alternating pours and drizzles, the dark sky was starting to lighten, and he’d never actually been to bed. Not to sleep anyway. Weary and silent, he let Shadow lead him up the steps and through the door. 

Inside, Rouge sat at the breakfast bar, a steaming cup of coffee in hand, but before she could open her mouth, Shadow shot her a look. “Not now.”

Instantly her eyes softened. “Is he okay?”

“ _He_ ,” Sonic said in air quotes above his head, “is fine. I’m just… tired.” He offered the bat a small smile. “Thanks, Rouge. You really came through. How’d you know where to find us?”

She sucked in her bottom lip and looked down at her coffee before turning to face him again, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Blue… you know these walls aren’t exactly soundproof, right?”

“Oh….”

“Mmmhmm…. So I was wide awake when you two suddenly went berserk, and naturally, I was feeling--”

“Nosy?” Shadow offered dryly.

She glared back at him. “Concerned. I tracked Shadow’s communicator, but it took me longer than it should have to get there. Those winds were an absolute bitch on my wings,” she grumbled as one of her gloved hands stroked the thin membrane. “Anyway, the next thing I see is that human reporter you had me look up the other day holding a gun on Sonic.”

“He was gonna kill me.”

“I gathered, sugar. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, shoulders low, ears drooping slightly to the sides. “I guess we should probably get some sleep while we can. Won’t be long ‘til the whole world knows all about me and Shadow….”

“About that….”

Shadow furrowed his brows and tilted his head, wondering…. “Did you…?”

She took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. “Let’s just say you owe me another favor.”

Sonic looked from the bat to his boyfriend. “What…?”

“She got rid of it. The video.”

“Well…” Rouge said, bobbing her head sheepishly to the side. “I didn’t get _rid_ of it per se, but I do promise it won’t make its way into the hands of any reporters.”

“Rouge--”

“Chaos, you didn’t--”

“Hey!” Rouge staid sternly, “You’re seriously gonna argue with me? I earned that video!”

Sonic was so red, his face felt like it was on fire. “Rouge… please tell me you’re joking….”

“Don’t worry, Blue, I give you a solid 8/10, but, sorry, sweetie, I’m not gonna lie, Shadow’s the real star in this one,” she said, fanning herself. “Phew! 10/10, gold stars, and a bucket of kudos to this guy!”

“I’m going to kill--” Shadow lunged, but Sonic stopped him. “Easy, easy, it’s okay, it’s not like she’s gonna share it.”

“I would never! Well. Except for maybe with Knuckie. We could--”

This time it was Shadow grabbing ahold of Sonic, holding him back as he growled and hurled threats at his nonplussed savior. “Ok,” Shadow sighed, throwing the raging cobalt hedgehog over his shoulder. “Bedtime.”

“A thank you would be nice!” Rouge called over her shoulder as Shadow carried Sonic down the hallway.

“Fuck you!” both hedgehogs cried out simultaneously.

Rouge laughed and shook her head, pushing away from the bar and out of her seat. After watching a video like that…. “Don’t mind if I do,” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Shadow carried the blue hedgehog straight to his bathroom, knowing just how tired he was from his lack of fight at being transported in such a way. He sat him on his bathroom sink and opened the shower door to get the water started. He sighed when he turned back around to find Sonic sleepily leaning against the wall. “Hey, he whispered gently, “just a little bit longer and you can sleep, okay?”

The cobalt male grunted in response, eyelids heavy and falling. Shadow pulled off Sonic’s shoes and then peeled off his sopping wet socks and gloves before discarding his own. A second later, he had his boyfriend back in his arms and under the hot spray of more water. He felt the hedgehog tremble slightly against him. “Are you still cold?”

Eyes closed, Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow’s shoulders and hugged him close. “No.”

Understanding and needing the same thing, Shadow slid his arms around the hero’s azure waist and held on tight. “You know it wasn’t your fault, right?”

There was a long pause, nothing but the sound of water hitting dark slate tile and trickling down the drain. “Then why does it feel like it is?”

Shadow pulled back so he could see Sonic’s face and wiped away a tear he could see pooling at the corner of an emerald eye. “Because you’re you,” he replied softly. “You’ll always want to save everyone. And there will always be people you can’t. And I wish you didn’t have to carry that burden, but… you don’t have to carry it alone. Let me carry it with you. Okay?”

Sonic nodded his head, words failing him as more tears began to drip from his eyes. Shadow kissed his lips gently, and then his forehead, as he embraced his love once more.

_______________________________________________________________________

On the far side of the room, still darkened by Shadow’s light-blocking curtains, Sonic’s cell phone rang, stopped, then immediately rang again. 

“Hedgehog,” Shadow mumbled grumpily into the mattress, halfheartedly swatting at the hedgehog splayed across his back, “get your phone.”

“Whaaa...?”

“Your phone! It won’t stop ringing!”

“You’re a phone…” Sonic replied, still mostly asleep. Shadow let out a frustrated sigh as the hero’s snores began to echo through the room again. He pulled himself out from under the weight of his boyfriend and slid out of the bed, padding over to his dresser. Yawning, he snatched the phone and answered without looking at the screen. “What?” he snapped into the receiver.

“Shadow?”

The hybrid’s eyes flew open as he recognized the voice of Sonic’s little brother. Shit. “...Yes.”

“Why are you answering Sonic’s phone? Is he with you? I can’t find him.”

Cringing, Shadow pinched the skin between his eyes. “He’s here. Hold on.”

He sat back down on the bed and shoved a blue shoulder. “Sonic!” he hissed. “It’s your brother.”

When only more snores answered him, he leaned forward and bit a blue ear. That got the cobalt male’s attention. “OW, SHADOW!! What the--” he glared upwards to find Shadow holding up his phone and giving him a dark look. Sonic sat up, rubbing his ear grumpily as he reached for the phone and put it on speaker. “What’s up, buddy,” he yawned, “everything okay?”

“I’ve been trying to reach you all morning! Why did Shadow answer your phone?” the fox asked, irritation plain and evident in his tone.

“I, uh, got tied up with something in the city and crashed at Shadow’s place.”

“That’s actually why I’ve been calling. Some patient at the hospital there named Tyler Redding is trying to get in touch with you. He called here, but when I went to wake you up, you weren’t in your room, and I got worried.”

Sonic was suddenly very awake and also feeling very guilty. “I’m sorry I made you worry, bud. I should have left a note.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t get too worried until you didn’t answer your phone.”

“Yeah I was really out of it. Late night and all.... Did that guy say anything else?”

“Just that he wanted to thank you in person and that he’s in room E3021 at Station Square Memorial if you want to stop by. He won’t be released for a few days yet, I guess.”

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed in relief. “Ok, E3021, got it. Thanks, buddy. Sorry again I didn’t text. It was a long night.”

“Sounds like it. I’m glad you’re okay. See you at home later?”

“Yeah, see you there.” Sonic disconnected the call and looked up into crimson eyes. “Wanna come with me to see our old friend Tyler?”

Shadow growled. “Not particularly, but I know you’ll just go by yourself if I don’t go with you.”

“Together, then?”

The agent sighed heavily. “Together.”

* * *

By the time they left Shadow’s apartment, the sun was almost at its zenith, and the day was already hot and muggy. As much as Sonic hated winter, he truly disliked the oppressing heat of late summer and couldn’t wait for fall. It was just around the corner, really. This may even be one of the last few days they had like this. Shadow, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it, especially the humidity. Sonic glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eyes as the automatic doors to the hospital opened with a whoosh, and he smiled despite the nervous flutters that started in his gut as they made their way to the elevators and pressed the button for the third floor. 

Knowing there were cameras in the elevator, Shadow didn’t dare reach out to touch his partner like he wanted, so instead, he offered him a small smile of reassurance. “It’ll be okay.”

Sonic nodded and inhaled deeply as the doors parted, and they made their way to Tyler’s room. The nurses and doctors waved as they passed, a few even approaching them for autographs. Ever the hero, Sonic grinned and posed for a few photos with his trademark thumbs up while Shadow tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, they were just outside the door. Sonic knocked loudly.

“Come on in!” a male voice called cheerfully.

Confused, Sonic glanced at Shadow, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously before pushing the door open. 

“Sonic!” Tyler exclaimed, excitement clear upon his features as he sat up in his hospital bed. “And you must be Shadow!”

The reporter held out his hand to Sonic, who took it cautiously and then stepped aside so Shadow could do the same, but the black hedgehog just crossed his arms over his chest and remained where he was. Tyler let his hand fall, a smile still plastered on his face. “I just wanted to say thank you both so much. I’m told you saved my life.”

“You... don’t remember?” Sonic asked after a moment’s pause.

“No, unfortunately. Or fortunately, I guess. No one really wants to remember a mugging, right?” Tyler laughed. “But no, I’m afraid I must have hit my head pretty hard. I didn’t even know who I was when I came to!”

“Really?” Shadow questioned. “Nothing at all?”

“Nothing. I don’t even know why I was out that early in the first place! The doctor told me the damage may heal with time, but in all honesty, I’m just grateful to be alive.”

Sonic’s eyes fell to the floor, and he huffed softly. How interesting it was that the suffocating weight of pain and anger could twist a person so unrecognizably, and the sudden relief of it could leave them so quickly changed. He chanced a look at his boyfriend, wishing there were some sort of magic he could do that would give Shadow the same reprieve from his past’s torment. With a small smile, he turned back to Tyler. “I’m glad we were there.”

“Me, too. Thank you again. Both of you. I hope to someday be able to repay you in some way.”

“That’s--”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Shadow said, tipping his head toward the human.

“Shadow!” Sonic started to chastise, but the hedgehog was already walking away. He turned back to the journalist and reached to shake his hand one last time. “Speedy recovery!” he added quickly before darting back out the door. Shadow was waiting in the hallway. 

“I did not see that coming...” Sonic whispered under his breath as they weaved back around the nurses’ station. “Did you?”

“No. If we tell Rouge, though, she’ll just say she hit that exact spot on purpose, hoping to give him amnesia, and that we owe her yet another favor.”

“Guess we shouldn’t broadcast it, then,” Sonic said as he hit the elevator call button. “Did she go back to bed last night? I didn’t hear her when we left.”

“I did.”

“Huh. Wonder why she didn’t--”

Shadow gave him a look.

“No….”

“Yes.”

“She wouldn’t….”

Shadow looked at him incredulously. “Want to think about that again?”

Sonic seemed thoughtful for a moment. “Think she’d give us a copy?”

When the elevator doors opened, Sonic was patting Shadow’s back while the agent choked on his own spit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so nervous about posting this! Writing this was really tricky and I gotta admit I'm not in love with it. I had to work within the constraints already determined by the rest of the series, and it was definitely limiting, so I couldn't let this drag on too long. I had to try and wrap things up relatively quickly, but I hope it didn't seem too abrupt. I know a lot of you wanted me to kill Tyler lol, but, I decided to throw our good friend amnesia in there. Now is this permanent? Idk... who knows? Tyler might even make an appearance again at some point... perhaps say.... in Kiss Me? Just a thought ;-). I'm just not going to say it _couldn't_ happen. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. At the end of the day these past three chapters have been my thank you to you for all your support. I hope they've been the gift I wanted them to be. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 or Tumblr @nottheweirdest for fanfic updates. If you have a few seconds I'd really love to hear what you thought of this chapter! <3 I hope you all have a great weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you so much to all you who have left comments and kudos on this series so far. They absolutely mean the world to me and keep me writing! <3
> 
> Follow me @nottheweirdest1 on Twitter or @nottheweirdest on Tumblr for fanfiction updates or just to say hi. :-)


End file.
